Venganza
by asdepicas
Summary: Nadie sale ileso si se mete con Bellatrix Black. Nadie. Deberías saberlo ya, primo.


**Disclaimer: **Reitero que los personajes no son míos, aunque me gustaría, por lo que me conformo escribiendo estas historias sobre ellos.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer y escribir reviews, jeje. Besitos y os dejo con este lemmon de esta pareja que me parece tan pasional.

Asdepicas

* * *

Nadie salía ileso si se metía con Bellatrix Black. Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Aquel día, en el Gran Comedor, Bellatrix se encontraba extrañamente feliz. Por fin había encontrado la forma de devolverle a su "querido" primo su última jugada.

Se levantó de la mesa y antes de salir dio un pequeño rodeo para pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a los Merodeadores.

Su primo no se encontraba allí, pero sus amigos estaban hablando de él, así que disimuladamente se acercó para oír lo que decían.

- Canuto se ha quedado entrenando un rato más para el partido de mañana. – les contaba Potter a Lupin y Pettigrew – Me imagino que estará ya en los vestuarios. Me ha dicho que le guardemos algo de comida porque…

Perfecto. Bellatrix no necesitaba nada más de información así que salió del castillo y se adentró en los lluviosos jardines con una sonrisilla de satisfacción bailando en sus rojos labios.

Su primo había dejado de tomar precauciones con ella porque estaba tardando más de lo habitual en hacerle algo. Pero Sirius había olvidado una norma elemental: _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío_.

Sirius acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba poniendo la ropa interior cuando oyó como la puerta de los vestuarios se cerraba con un golpe seco.

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con su prima Bellatrix, que lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta totalmente empapada, con la capa que llevaba totalmente pegada al cuerpo marcando cada una de sus curvas. No pudo evitarlo y un montón de pensamientos obscenos taladraron su cabeza, imaginando millones de cosas que podría hacer con esos labios, esos pechos, esas piernas…

La mente de Bellatrix también recorría el cuerpo de Sirius percibiendo en él todo lo que la excitaba. Sirius era un golfo, un orgulloso, un prepotente, un creído… un Black en definitiva, aunque él se negara a aceptarlo.

Bellatrix se acercó a él y le apuntó con la varita.

- ¿Qué coño haces? - preguntó Sirius intentando alejarse y repasando mentalmente donde había dejado su varita.

- Sectumsempra – respondió ella.

Al instante tres cortes poco profundos aparecieron en el torso desnudo de Sirius, que de la impresión se dejó caer sobre el banco mientras un grito se escapaba de su boca.

Bellatrix lo miraba desde arriba, sonriendo descaradamente. Una sonrisa igual que la de Sirius, pero tildada con un toque de locura.

Sirius intentaba detener la pequeña hemorragia con sus manos y no se percató de que Bellatrix se había quitado la capa que la cubría y que se había quedado totalmente desnuda.

Lo que sí notó fue su cuerpo al sentarme sobre sus piernas y sus manos en sus hombros que lo empujaron hasta que quedó totalmente tumbado en el banquillo con su prima sentada a horcajadas en sus muslos.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – repitió Sirius, bastante más nervioso al descubrir la desnudez de Bellatrix.

Ella no le contestó. Tan solo se agachó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a lamerle las heridas que le había provocado el hechizo. Lentamente. Saboreando el cuerpo de Sirius y el sabor de su sangre.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Incapaz de moverse e intentando dominar su cuerpo para que no delatara a su prima las sensaciones que le causaba. Pero las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera al tacto de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix notó como su primo se excitaba y agarrando el borde de los boxers negros que lo cubrían y arañando en el proceso sus piernas, lo desnudó.

La morena se deslizó un poco por las piernas de Sirius y en un movimiento rápido se introdujo el pene erecto de Sirius en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con avidez.

Sirius, dominado totalmente por sus instintos en ese momento, llevó sus manos al pelo de su prima para sujetar su cabeza impidiendo que dejara de hacer lo que le estaba haciendo.

El ansia de su primo excitó a Bellatrix aun más y comenzó a morderle levemente, mientras su lengua jugaba alrededor.

Sirius jadeaba roncamente, en tal estado de gozo que, sin darse cuenta, liberó a su prima.

Bellatrix se sacó el pene de Sirius de la boca, lo cogió con ambas manos y sentándose sobre él se lo introdujo violentamente en la vagina.

El escalofrío de placer que la recorrió provocó que arqueara la espalda y se sujetase a los cantos del banco mientras no dejaba de cabalgar sobre Sirius.

Sirius la empujaba con fuerza, motivado por los gemidos de Bellatrix que llenaban sus oídos. Lentamente empezó a acariciar su cuerpo desde los tobillos hasta que llegó a sus pechos, que comenzó a apretar con fuerza, provocándole a Bellatrix jadeos cada vez más profundos.

Excitado, empezó a arañarlos y pellizcarlos, haciendo que Bellatrix soltase de cuando en cuando gritos de dolor entre los quejidos de placer.

Sirius apenas podía contenerse más, así que entró por última vez en su prima con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, corriéndose justo después.

La explosión de Sirius dentro de ella y sus manos apretando fuertemente sus pezones arrastraron también a Bellatrix al orgasmo, que se tumbó rendida en el banco.

Sirius, totalmente agotado por el entrenamiento y la sesión de sexo con su prima, descansaba con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que Bellatrix se había colocado ya su capa y andaba hacia la puerta.

Al oír el chirrido de la madera, Sirius se incorporó rápidamente, sin acordarse de sus heridas, que por el esfuerzo se abrieron de nuevo. Sirius ahogó una palabrota mientras la risa estridente de Bellatrix resonaba en el vestuario.

Los ojos hace un momento risueños de Sirius se tiñeron de odio al mirar a su prima, que ya había salido de la habitación y lo miraba desafiante desde fuera, con la lluvia volviendo a empapar su cuerpo sudoroso por el esfuerzo.

- Puta – fue lo único que Sirius masculló.

- Nadie sale ileso si se mete con Bellatrix Black – replicó Bellatrix.

Le apuntó de nuevo con la varita y volvió a hechizarle, profundizando los cortes provocados la primera vez, que ahora sangraban ampliamente manchando la madera del banco. Sirius gritó de dolor antes de caer inconsciente sobre el banco.

- Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Deberías saberlo ya, primo – comentó antes de cerrar la puerta y abandonar a Sirius en el vestuario.


End file.
